The Strange Kunoichi
by KittyPup-Sama
Summary: An old, ancientlooking, dusty book is found accidently in the basement of a young girl who's practically obsessed with Naruto. What power does this book hold? Fortune, death, or adventure? Or maybe something a little magical...? Kibaxoc Sasukexoc
1. Profile of the Main Char

**Summary:** An old, ancient-looking, dusty book is found accidently in the basement of a young girl who's practically obsessed with Naruto. What power does this book hold? Fortune, death, or adventure? Or maybe something a little magical...?

**OCx(Not known. :B Haven't decided, possibly Sasuke OR Kiba OR Gaara or even... -gasp- SHIKAMARU. -Winkwink-. ;3) ) Yes, it's a girl-drops-into-Naruto-World. Maybe falls in love, maybe doesn't. You gotta find out. Set around the chuunin exams. Nearly to the chuunin exams. A little bit more.**

**In Naruto world, The chuunin exam is...-DumDumDum!!- tommorow.**

**This story has been in my mind for quite some time. xD; Sorry if it sounds hooorrible, don't blame me! D: Winces xD; Uh. Anywayz. Ohyes, and I've improved. 3 Constructive Crit welcome. Any reviews make me really really really happy! Oh, annnnnnnnnnnd Flames are NOT welcome. I will not tolerate flames. AND. I will use the flames to create roast chicken. Yummy:D**

Bad Kit: ... Another idea is to burn Goody's wings off.  
Good Kit: OO; -Gulps-  
Me: -Sigh- You two just never stop fighting. x.o  
Bad Kit: Yup.  
Good Kit: -Whimpers and backs away from Baddy- You're mean.  
Bad Kit: -Winks- I know.  
Me: e...e You're annoying. Both of you, so just shut up! I'm trying to write a story here. D  
Good Kit: -Squeals- G-...Go-... Gomen(Sorry), Kittypup-Sama. OO; -Eyes wide-  
Me: -Pets Goody on her head-  
Good Kit: -Meows-  
Bad Kit: -Rolls her eyes. e.e- Whatever. Sorry.  
Me: -Grins and pets Baddy on the head too- 'kay:  
Bad Kit: -Hisses- T.T -Terribly annoyed-

**ON WITH TEH STORY. D (Yes, It has a simple title. o.o;)**

**The Strange Kunoichi**

**Chapter One - Profile of the main charry.**

Name: Yuki Megumi. (Yuki: Snow Or Lucky.) (Megumi: Blessing, Merry, Charity.)

Age: 12. (Yes, I found out on a Naruto site that most of the chars in Naruto are around 12/13 years old in the Chuunin Exams.)

Nationality: Japanese.

Hair Colour: White.

Hair Length: A little below waist/hips. (xD And yes, she ties it up in fights so it doesn't get caught or cut off. o.o; I'm not that stupid. -Cough-Cough-)

Eye Colour: Ice Blue.

Personality: Quiet, shy, Doesn't speak much, blushes most of the time, clumsy, sincere, sad, self concious, caring, adventurous/curious.

Likes: The clouds(Remind you of anyone?), snow, freeness, peace, daydreaming, Hoshi, nature, the quiet, Naruto(The Anime/Manga, both. She likes the Anime better though.), reading, practicing fighting(Yes, she can fight, but isn't TOO good, since she just started two years ago, ever since reading/seeing about Naruto.), Naruto(The Char.), Kiba, Sasuke.(Don't ask... Seriously, she thinks he's a snotty bastard who's selfish -One of her hates-, but still likes him because he's dark and "Handsomely cute" In her words. o.O;) Gaara. Shikamaru.

Dislikes: Cats, loud people(Hoshi is an exception.), selfishness.

Favourite Colours: Light green, white, black, light blue.

Megumi's Pet: A female medium sized Japanese dog. A spitz named Hoshi(Star). A pure white fluff ball who is love-able, clever and loves to take care of her owner Megumi, Loyal, follows Megumi virtually anywhere. Barks quite alot, is very loud. Is only tolerated since Megumi's aunt likes dogs.

Family: Deceased, mother and father killed, All she has to look after her is her aunt(Rose), who she doesn't really talk to. Her auntie likes to go out alot, gets drunk alot but kind. When drunk she isn't violent, but rather... the sleepy one who falls asleep on a random street or rather at the door AND a "Clumsy" type who usually runs into a bus or a car. o.o; Luckily! She hasn't in a long time, weeeeelll, she did... a year ago. -cough-

**I'll get Chapter Two up soon. ;B I promise. ;3 Reviews! D What cha think of meh charry! Yes, this is a stupid request isn't it? o.o; uh... -People reading glare- Okay! I'll get it up as soon as possible. xD Yesshh, she will be a goody two shoes. **

** Edited so it'd look much neater.  
**


	2. The Book & Teleportation

Yey. :B Review plz. ;-; Ooor or. Or. I'll cry. And.. And. Stuff.

Oh and I forgot. Hoshi is... 4 years old. ;B

_'Thoughts'_

**Emphasis.**

"Talking"

Me: -looks around, sees a hairball roll by.- Uh... What the heck-...  
Bad Kitty: -Cackle!- I tricked you!  
Me: ... -Silent- Um, what exactly... Did you trick me with? o.o;  
Bad Kitty: NOTHING. Absoloutely nothing at all! Hahaha. I'm so great.  
Me: ... OKAY.  
Bad Kitty: What's with the dots?  
Me: ... You're not meant to see them.  
Bad Kitty: Oh. Okay.  
Good Kitty: -Sigh- On with the show already!  
Me: ... Okay...

**The Strange Kunoichi**

**Chapter Two - The Book And Teleportation.**

Snow drifted down softly onto the grass which was once green and now covered in a thick blanket of snow. It had been snowing for many days, weeks even. And a certain young girl was enjoying it emensely. She wasn't like the others who "**liked**" the snow. She **loved** it. The white-haired girl smiled softly, closing her eyes peacefully as she pushed open the window of her bedroom. Cold air immediately swept through sending a little shiver down the girl's spine, making her gasp at how cold it was since she wasn't wearing that many clothes, only a simple white night-gown because inside the house, well, rather **mansion** it was rather a normal temperature and yes she was rich or her parents were.

Reaching a pale, delicate hand and thinking past the cold, the girl placed her hand under the window, scraping bits of the icey snow off since it had built up over the days on the windows. She held it in her hand, shivering slightly because of the cold, deciding to close the window, she paused briefly, thinking of the snow and dropped it, watching as it's little pieces flew gracefully down the rather large building, eventually landing on the snow covered ground.

Yuki Megumi sighed softly, a little cloud of cold air appearing out of her mouth, before closing the window, the temperature slowly returning back to normal. It was just another day again, a boring one at that. Megumi shook her head, agh. She needed adventure... There was just absoloutely nothing interesting at all in this countryside, although really quiet and peaceful. It wasn't a really nice existence just staying in this mansion in the middle of nowhere, with only a few pubs and inns scattered nearby. Wow, she really was sounding happy wasn't she? The truth was. She wasn't a really happy person. Well, not like her **name** suggested. "Cheery my a-" She paused, she wasn't really the one to swear or cuss and she rarely did. She had stopped herself just in time to save her **oh so good** concience. Well, she **was** the goody two shoes type of girl.

Megumi sighed yet again this time, without the dramatic cold air. _'I need adventure...'_ She thought to herself, turning around, stopping her stare out of the window which she was sub-conciously doing and looked around her seemingly normal bedroom.

Her lilac, white bedroom had all the basic essentials, wardrobe, a rather white bed, a connected bathroom, dressing table, and a desk neatly piled with schoolwork, random drawing doodles of boredom not quite neatly scattered about on the desk and a glass of milk on top of the doodles, leaving a very **nice **white mark on the drawing doodles since she had forgot she had spilt some milk a while ago and it had gradually dripped down onto her doodles. One bad thing about her: She was clumsy and quite forgetful too. Annd, also a tiny bit sarcastic which made many sway away from her at school. About Megumi.

She had no friends. Well, if you count the dog that is. And she was home alone right now and, Hoshi was nowhere in sight.

And just as she was thinking of her dog, a little, no. **Big** fluffball pounced at the poor girl, nearly making her topple over with the dog's size, but luckily, gaining her balance, only making her back a step, squealing in surprise she glared at the dog, about to scold Hoshi when...

The dog licked her nose.

She glared even more at the dog, if that was possible. "HOSHI!!!! You nearly made me fall through the window!" She nearly shrieked as she continued her annoyed glare... But, she couldn't keep the glare up as Hoshi again, licked at her nose, making her want to smile and pet the cute looking thing. Hoshi had many ways of cheering her up, that's why she counted Hoshi as her friend.

"Hoshi..." Megumi started in a slow, menacing tone. However before she got her other words in. Suddenly, the dog's ears perked up, staying deadly still. No tail wagging, no noise, her ears perked up in all directions, sniffing the air. A calm, expression on her face. But eyes and ears alert.

Megumi blinked. "What's wrong Hoshi?" She asked, voice nervous, and eyes wide. She hadn't seen Hoshi like this before. It was a strange thing to see. Hoshi just growled in reply, Megumi blinked again, waving a pale hand in front of Hoshi. "Hoshi...?" She asked nervously, Hoshi snarled, running into a sprint outside Megumi's bedroom. Megumi meeped, quickly following after the seemingly crazy dog, running through many twists and turns, Yuki Megumi suddenly realised, _'This place looks like a medieval palace.'_ For the first time, even-though she had been living here ever since she was born. Anyway, she continued rushing after the crazy dog: _'Wow! It's hard to catch up. oo Hoshi... Is... Very... Fast...' _She suddenly thought. Megumi was panting, needing to breathe, almost sweating since it was a really really large mansion and it would take ages to get absoloutely **anywhere**. And, Hoshi was a very fast dog.

And. Eventually after ten minutes. They landed at:

The basement door.

**Basement** door! Megumi hated basements, I suppose you could say she had a phobia of basements. She was scared to death of them since she had read many horror books about ghosts and basements and demons and stuff. Megumi's expression was wide eyed. OO "Oh my god." She squeaked, and glanced down at the happily yapping dog, Hoshi. Who was pawing at the door excessively, which was very annoying. "Hoshi..." She growled menacingly, like before. The dog barked, and seemed to **doggy-grin** at Megumi, wagging her tail. Continuing her little interrogation, even-though the temptation to pet the cute Hoshi was strong, "Why did yo-." A loud crash sounded in the basement, making her jump back from the door.

OO OO OO Megumi almost screamed, shocked and frightened at the same time. Which wasn't really nice. "Holy Sh-uuunite." Again, stopping herself swearing. Hoshi started growling at the door, looking as if she was desperately trying to get in, Megumi was paled even more than how pale she was before, ice blue eyes even wider. Her heart drumming loudly, she could almost hear it outloud. She felt as if she was going to faint. What could be in there? OO; She didn't know what to do. "I-... I." She whimpered, staring at the door to the basement. Curiousity willed her to go on, but her fear told her not to. "What if it's a ghost?" Her eyes widened even more if possible. She began to panic, "What if it's a demo-." Another loud bang sounded. Again, her curiousity and adventurous spirit spurred her on. Annnd, again her fear told her not to. "Crap. I don't know what to do!" She squealed, backing away a bit from the door. She breathed in. Breathed out. "Okay... I. Uh. I'll go and look...It's nothing. It's nothing." She held her breath, stepping forward towards the door. But then pulling back again. "I need to do my hair up. Or i'll trip over myself." She said jokily to herself, laughing nervously. Her hair wasn't **that** long yet. Ah well, she had to humour herself somehow since no one else was here and, she had to calm herself down. Tying her long white hair into a low pony tail, with a light blue sparkly bobble she had found in her night-gown pocket at the front.

She took another breath. "Okay! Here goes nothing..." Reaching a shaky hand out...

And opened the door, Hoshi jumping straight inside, fluffy tail and all. Megumi screamed at Hoshi, shocked out of her life nearly and nearly as much as before. The dog rushed through the many scattered pieces of old furniture and paintings. And what's that? A... Pool table? o.o; Some strange, but very cool things were in this basement.

Megumi blinked, surprised at how many weird things were in here. "Wow." She got over her fear of before but still very cautious, and plus very curious too. She walked carefully over to where Hoshi was, eyes still very wide. She felt something strange... Something was very weird. Very wrong. "But.. Very interesting." Stopping at a book Hoshi was drooling and gnawing on. The dog was happily gnawing on the right bottom end of it.

Oh, and... It wasn't just any book. Hohoho... It was a **big,** thick looking book. Looking as if it could fit one hundred or more stories in it. She couldn't really understand the language on the front. Something in Japanese...? Well, she was Japanese! She should know this. But, it had some... Strange different type of language. It wasn't japanese. It had to be something very old and traditional. Megumi blinked once again, shakily putting a hand out to touch the old, dusty worn out book. It had some dog drool on it. Ew! But then.

A big white flash of light appeared, Megumi widened her eyes, and poor Hoshi yelped **very **loudly.

Suddenly. Megumi couldn't feel anything at all, she felt like she was being sucked into something... But then, feeling like she was stabbed by one hundred pointy daggers, she felt her breath leave her. And she cried out in pain, grabbing at her stomach. The only other thing she could hear was Hoshi yelping, and then she was enveloped in darkness.

**Dum Dum Dum. ;B Wonder what happens next. REVIEW and you shalt see. x3**


	3. What the heck?

**Only 2 reviews. ;-; Sniffle I feel sad.**

_'Thoughts'_

**Emphasis**

"Talking"

Me: Sorry! Bad Kit and Good Kit aren't here today. - Sorry again. 3  
Bad Kit: Or it may just be your lazyness..  
Me: OO; You talked!  
Bad Kit: ...  
Good Kit: -Shakes head-  
Me: ... What?

Anywayz. Onto the story... v.v

**The Strange Kunoichi**

**Chapter Three - What The Heck!?**

Megumi groaned as she opened her eyes, something feeling like sunlight hitting her in the face, so bright... Too bright. Her eyes felt very sore, which made her close her eyes again. "Ugh... What happened to me?" She mumbled, trying to open her eyes again, but the pain in her eyes made it unbearable, she opened her eyes with all her strength. A pain suddenly seared through her body making her almost cry out, tears filled her eyes as she stared out, the sunlight was still very bright but she could endure it. Wait... Since when did her house have sunlight? Megumi thought back to what happened and blinked, trying to remember what had happened before.

"The basement!" She said to herself, almost disbelievingly, rubbing her sore eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling out. It was too painful. "It... hurts..." She whispered, almost crying out again. But wait... How did the basement have sunlight? It was less of a chance than the **house** having sunlight. Her house had little windows, so... if there was less of a chance of it in the basement... then... What the heck!? Megumi then remembered Hoshi, her dog. _'What happened to Hoshi?'_ Her eyes wide. O.O She glanced around. She was in a forest full of unusual trees filled with pretty green leaves. Hold on a sec.

Why were there leaves in this time of year? And again. **"What the heck!??"** This time much much more louder, she sat up on her knees and glanced around again. "I must be dreaming..." She whispered in awe as she looked around at the beautiful flowers blossoming all around, red, yellow, pink and white. Even the trees had flowers! Megumi blinked back more tears, tears of confusion and fright. "What's happening... Why?" She whispered once more, so confused, she felt as if she was going to faint.

Everything happened so fast... Then remembered, a flash of a massive book appearing in her mind. "The book!" She cried, glancing around in a panic, trying to stand up but falling back on her knees again. The pain returned, this time she didn't try to hold back her cries as she screamed in agony. Her body shaking, her hair was matted and the innocent face covered with the water of tears. Her tears seemed to be falling out in buckets as she continued screaming in pain, holding her stomach, trying to stop the pain... Too much...

Some voices sounded as they reached the clearing Megumi was in, Megumi could see feet as she layed on the ground on her side in a fetal position. Still holding her stomach. The voices came louder and she could even hear them speaking.

"It's probably a spy.."Came a cold, deep male voice. _'I know that voice from somewhere...'_ Megumi thought as she tried to keep her eyes open, still staring at their feet in her laying down position. She couldn't keep her eyes open for much longer...

"Is she from our village!?" A eager voice sounded, seeming quite hyper.

"I don't know but we need to help her!" Came a feminine voice which Megumi instantly recognised... _'Sakura...??'_ She thought to herself subconciously...

A bark sounded, and a white fluffy cloud. Wait, a dog! Came, hopping over Megumi and landing right in front of her face. In front of the feet, the dog's back bristled. Someone's feet came forward, a tint of orange on their pants showing as they came closer, the dog snarled loudly. Suddenly pouncing at the feet... Or rather. The person.

Megumi heard a yell as she closed her eyes, blacking out.

**Yes! CLIFFHANGER! And... I'm only gonna write more if at least 5 people review my story! XD Yes I'm evil. D Yes. It's short because you're all meanies for not reviewing my story. xDD**


	4. Who are you?

**I love you all! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. If you review more... I might add more chapters, more quickly. :B I was inspired by reviews for this story. **

'_thoughts'_

**Emphasis**

"Talking"

Me: Good mornin'!

Bad Kit: Hi.

Good Kit: -Perky- MORNIN'!

Bad Kit: e.e Your optimism annoys me.

Good Kit: What? -Smiles-

Bad Kit: ... Nevermind. Just carry on with the story.

Me: -Sigh- You two... Okay. On with teh storeh!

Good Kit: YEY! Stories!

Bad Kit: Shut up.

**On with the story!**

**The Strange Kunoichi**

**Chapter Four - Who are you?**

Megumi was on a bed... or she supposed. She was laying down, so yeah, it could be a bed. And it was so soft... and cozy. She tried to open her eyes, suddenly groaning in pain. They felt like... agony. 'Burning'. Agh! She tried to bring her arms and hands up to rub her eyes but... they were, 'burning' too. What was happening? 'Ugh... Why does it hurt so much?' She couldn't remember a thing. All she remembered was a searing pain in her body. Wait... Was she dead? But why the pain? Wouldn't she be healed by now? God certainly didn't let his angels suffer!

A voice spoke up suddenly, making Megumi jump in shock, heart thumping wildly.

"That won't work." A cold male voice sounds, it felt like... she was being glared at. Hm... Seemed this guy didn't like her very much and what did he mean? She tried once more to open her eyes, but the agony grew even worse than before. Megumi bit her tongue, trying not to scream outloud. She felt a movement by the side of her and something gripping her arm. "Are you a spy?" The voice inquired, she felt the glare once more. And if her eyes were open, they would be wide in terror, she was terrified. Who was this person? Why the heck was he acusing her of being a spy!? She didn't do anything... well, nothing that she could remember. Heh. So she decided to reply:

"No..." She whispers, shvering at the aftermath of her pain, she didn't know what to say. Megumi tries once more in opening her eyes and finally succeeds, the pain slowly ebbing away... And found she was in a white room. (Hospital. Durh.) Her ice blue eyes went wide... and no. It wasn't with terror, it was with shock at what was right next to her.

Wow.

So hot.

She felt like drooling right then. A hot... dude... was right there. Holding her arm, he didn't seem to be letting go and he had such a cute cold look on him. Yes, she was weird. She just loved the cold threatening look. He was definately hot. Bluey black spikey hair with black ebony eyes... and that hot Konoha headband... Wait...

**What the FRICK!?** KONOHA?? What was this guy...? Was he insane? He looked really like... Megumi's eyes widen even more. "Sasuke..." She whispers and suddenly lets out a squeal of fangirlish happiness. Immediately realising her mistake and quickly clamping a hand over her mouth. "Oops..." She mumbles in her hand, and stares at the supposed 'Sasuke.'

The 'Sasuke' simply stares at her. "Tell me the truth." He hisses harshly, gripping her arm even tighter, the look in his eyes saying many things... like "I hate you." and "I'm gorgeous, look at me!" Making Megumi's eyes... if possible, which was impossible. Widen even more, like huge saucers or even the tray which **held** the saucers. Heh heh...

"I..." She tries to make words come out her mouth, but they **just** wouldn't budge! She couldn't think straight. Hot guy.. holding her arm, tightly. Ah, she always dreamed of this... but... this was quite a bad circumstance. He could be insane for all she knew, a cos player maybe. He looked so hot though! She didn't give a damn if he was insane or not, anyone looking like Sasuke was fine in her book. He looked just exactly like she imagined him to be like, cold, dark and handsome. He looked so... cool! She had no idea why she loved Sasuke, she thought of him as a total evil prick for being selfish. **But**, she fancied him alot. A whoooole lot. He looked so hot, she couldn't resist him, she often thought of him... Or her other big hit. Kiba, the dog man, she couldn't resist dog men either.

"I... Who... Where am I? Who are you?" Megumi whispers, still staring at him and not even at the plain white room she was in. Trying to shake his hand off her, blushing furiously, she felt like fainting. 'Now i'm acting like Hinata.' She thought to herself, giggling nervously in her mind. She shivers under his gaze, blushing an even brighter red. 'Stop staring at me you... hottie.' She drools mentally as she is stared at by the 'Sasuke' clone, she wanted to see if this really was Sasuke... Or a cosplayer. **Or** just a random person, or... maybe someone very insane which she hoped not.

'Sasuke' opens his mouth to answer, but was cut short when suddenly someone bursts through the door a few feet away from Megumi's bed. "Sasuke!! What are **you** doing in here!?" A blonde spikey haired boy steps in, glaring daggers at the 'Sasuke'. Seemed like a little rivalry was going on here... Megumi felt like scooting away and staying out of it, of course... there was no choice in the matter **and** she couldn't move which made the situation worse. Remember the pain? 'Oh my god... Two hot boys...' She almost fainted. 'Sasuke' turns around, almost looking like he was about to go insane as he stared at the boy, but then returning back to his cold state and glaring right back at the blonde.

"What is it dobe?" He asks boredly, rolling his eyes and turning back to Megumi. Megumi just stares... What was this? Was she on a cosplaying area? They acted just like the real Naruto and Sasuke... Wait wait. 'Naruto cosplayer looks **definately** like Naruto.' Megumi continues staring, jaw dropping. What the frick? They were such talented actors... perfect makeup artists. Wow, it must have been planned for years...

So they argued.

Random words like:

"Dobe"

"Baka" and the such... were thrown around the room, and all Megumi could do was just watch.

Then it all ended:

'Naruto' suddenly jumps as if remembering something and turns to Megumi. Megumi stares once more. "Yo! I am Uzumaki Naruto!" He says in a loud voice, pointing to himself, jumping in front of Megumi... almost giving her a heart attack. He was even worse in real life. Wait wait wait... She was beginning to believe all this crap!? No way. He was fake. It all definately had to be fake! But, the pain? What was with the pain..? Shouldn't she be in a **proper** hospital? Not a Naruto world hospital? They should send her to a normal hospital!! This was all fake and putting her life on the line! Oh my god!! Some weird Cosplayer thing!

She then suddenly finds a hand waving over her face... and blinks. Naruto. "So... uhh. What's yours?" He says perkishly, a grin on his face. Megumi blinks once again.

"Yuki Megumi." She replies softly, looking up into Naruto's bright blue eyes. Ooo... his eyes were so shiny. Much more hotter in real life, she giggles mentally... but then realised she was giggling in real life instead... and blushes a bright red crimson, much worse than her other blushes from before. "Um... Hello Naruto-San..." She looks down, wondering if she was going insane. Was she in a coma? Like those fanfiction stories she had read... they almost always involved the main character landing in a Naruto world, only to find themselves in a coma or dead. She wondered...

The Sasuke guy was standing in the corner, shooting a glare at Megumi **and** Naruto. "So... um.." Naruto starts off, scratching behind his neck and looking back at her with his innocent blue eyes.

'He's so charming!!' Megumi squeals in her mind, feeling like she was in a romance novel.. all she needed to do now was sigh and go "My hero!" and faint or something. 'He's so cute!' Anywayz... all she needed to do now was ask, why was she here... and who were they..? Were they really Naruto and Sasuke?

Wait a moment.

Where was Hoshi? Megumi's eyes almost look as if they're going to fall out. "Where's Hoshi!?" She suddenly cries out, sitting up in the plain white bed, louder than her normal soft voice, making both Sasuke and Naruto jump high up in shock. "Sorry..." She whispers, still blushing and looks down once more. Naruto walks up to her to her side. "Hoshi in the sky?" (Naruto thinks she's talking about Stars, since Hoshi means Star.) He sounded very confused...

Megumi blinked **again.** Wow, she was blushing and blinking alot. Even her eyes got wide alot today! "No... My dog..." She mumbles, tears suddenly appearing in her eyes, threatening to fall down. Hoshi... What happened to Hoshi...? Was she dead? Was she hurt...? Megumi couldn't bare her Hoshi getting hurt... Hoshi was her only friend. She sniffles, wiping at her eyes to try and stop the tears, her eyes not feeling any pain anymore... neither her arms. But she didn't care, she didn't notice... she was busy thinking negative thoughts about what happened to her dog. "Hooshi..." She whined, a tear falling down from her eye... finally.

Naruto's eyes get wide in surprise. "Nani!? Nonono! Don't get sad Megumi-Chan!" He shouted suddenly, feeling very uncomfortable... he wasn't great at comforting anyone, he felt sorry for this girl. Her dog? Oh... **that** dog. The rabid dog that attacked him. Now the dog was getting taken care of by-

A sudden crash sounds, then a scream followed soon after of "No!" and the door opens wide and...

A huge fluff ball rushes in... snarling, fangs and all. Naruto stares, eyes wide like a saucer, much like Megumi's had been when she had spotted Sasuke. But... this was worse, far worse. "AH! Nonono!" Naruto screams as he is pounced on... once more... and falls back onto the **hard** floor, Hoshi snapping at his face.

Megumi shrieks, Ohno. Oops... Her dog! Hoshi! All of a sudden her tears stop and she squeals in happiness."HOSHI!" She screams out, jumping out of her bed, grabbing the fluff ball and pulling her off poor Naruto... his eyes very much like those dizzy anime circle eyes. Eek. He looked traumatized. "Sorry!" She whispers, hugging the fluff ball to her body. The mad thing licked at her face happily, whimpering and whining with joy. Sasuke guy wasn't to be seen. He had disappeared to somewhere, probably going emo in a corner. (Cough,Cough)

A pink haired girl rushed in through the door, huffing, trying to breathe slowly... and glares straight at Hoshi. "You!" She growls, eyes wide with... not shock, but anger, pointing a shaking finger to the dog.

Megumi squeaks but then turns the opposite: "Don't touch Hoshi! Who are you? Where am I?!" She shouts out all at once, holding the growling white... and dangerous fluff ball in her arms, she was off her bed and in front of it. Glaring icily at the 'Sakura' Of course she knew it was Sakura! I mean, who else in Naruto has pink hair? She disliked Sakura, the worst female on Naruto ever! I mean, seriously... Even Ino was better than her!

Naruto was still on the ground... dizzy from his attack, tongue hanging out, but none of the girls paid any heed to him as they glared daggers.

'Sakura' opened her mouth to reply.

**MWAHAHA, CLIFFY. :B Please continue REVIEWING! I WILL CONTINUE IT AFTER YOU REVIEW. Annd... I love it, it inspires me to write more. So thank you for those who have reviewed already. You are the bestestestest people EVAR. :) **


End file.
